Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-6p}{42p + 36}$ You can assume $p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-6p = - (2\cdot3 \cdot p)$ The denominator can be factored: $42p + 36 = (2\cdot3\cdot7 \cdot p) + (2\cdot2\cdot3\cdot3)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $6$ Factoring out $6$ gives us: $z = \dfrac{(6)(-p)}{(6)(7p + 6)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $6$ gives: $z = \dfrac{-p}{7p + 6}$